


NO-el

by elijahking (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Reader, Humor, Other, Suggestive, christmas 'gift', i guess, reader is having none of your shit grillby, this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elijahking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wake up on Christmas morning, you receive a very nice gift. Based off a skype conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO-el

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a lil bit of a break to write this and another chapter of On A Balcony.  
> I have a crush on Grillbz

'Twas the morn of Christmas, and all through the house, was the smell of a fire crackling under the tree...

...No, wait, that's not right. You blinked a few times, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

"...Merry Christmas," Grillby said in his usual hushed tone, leaning back against the wall.

"Grillby." You stared at him incredulously.

"...Yes...?" You eyed him up and down, his body slow-churning fire in and out in shades of reds and yellows. And placed around his neck was a comically large black bow. Nothing else! Not even socks! Where was the Grillby you knew and loved?!

"You're naked," you finally said, shaking your head.

"...Is this... Not an acceptable gift...?"

"Get some clothes on, ya god damned freak."

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
